Magical Mayhem
by yaoigirl22
Summary: Lydia dreams of death. Stiles dreams of a kingdom, of a just and fair King, noble knights, and world of magic beyond anyone's imagination. Stiles dreams of a Legend that's more than a fairytale.


**Disclaimer: I do not own MTV's Teen Wolf.**

**Warnings: None in this chapter. **

**A/N: Hey everyone, here's another fic, it's Stiles-centric, it has Magical Stiles, Pack Feels mostly**.** Also, this takes place a year after S03E10, Boyd is still alive because just like with Severus Snape, I'm in denial about his death lol! I would also like to say is this fic is kind of sorta a crossover (I'll let you guess which fandom it is :P), I say kind of sorta because I don't follow much of the timeline, and this fic is NOT SLASH! All will be explained in later chapters.**

**Now that is all done, enjoy!**

* * *

**Magical Mayhem **

_He wiggled his toes into the dirt, giggling at the playful tingle he got from the earth –"Magic" is Papa would always said-, behind him his Papa hummed happily as he picked the herbs his grandfather had asked for. Not far his Uncles kept watch for any dangers. A butterfly landed on his nose, it tickled and made him laugh gaining his Papa's attention._

"_What are you doing over there?" his Papa said, smiling and eyes dancing._

It took Stiles a while to figure out what woke him, first he thought it was the strange dream he had, or perhaps Mr. Creepy Alpha had crawled through his window again, it was only when he felt as though someone was trying to drill their way out of head that he realized what it was.

A headache.

A massive oh-my-god I'm dying! headache.

With a groan – that sounded too much like a whimper- Stiles rolled out of bed and made a beeline to the bathroom, once there he opened up the medicine cabinet and took out the pain relievers. He swallowed them dry and made his way back to his room, once there he bypassed his bed and headed straight for his laptop on the desk, he knew from experience he wasn't getting any more sleep tonight. Though he did glance at the clock once the laptop was on.

2am.

With an inward sigh, Stiles pulled up his report that wasn't due for another week and got to work.

It was 7am when his alarm went off, Stiles saved his work and shut down his laptop before going over to shut off his phone, the teen debated on whether or not he wanted to deal with a cold shower just to wash off the fatigue he felt. Deciding that yes taking a cold shower was worth not falling face first in his lunch, Stiles grabbed his clothes (he learned after walking in his room naked and discovering Peter lodging in his bed. Never. Again.) and headed to the bathroom.

By the time he was done and headed downstairs to the kitchen, his Dad was already dressed, a bowl of cereal and orange juice was waiting for him.

"Morning" Stile said, a yawn escaping him.

Jeremy looked up from the paper he was reading to return the greeting only to stop short at the sight of his son.

"Didn't sleep again?" the Sheriff asked.

Stiles shrugged, grinning when his dad gave him a look.

"Stiles—"

"Oh look Coco Pebbles!"

"Stiles!"

Cheeks stuff full of milk and cereal the teen looked up at his father.

"Chew and swallow son" Jeremy sighed.

Stiles does just that, then grins at his Dad, who doesn't look very impressed.

"We're gonna have to talk about it eventually" Jeremy said.

"There's nothing to talk about" Stiles said, before stuffing a big spoonful in his mouth.

Jeremy merely waited, a brow going up when his son started to deliberately chew slowly, "Just so you know, I don't go in until the evening and I _**can **_call the school and tell them you're not coming in today, and we both know what the results of _**that **_call will bring"

Stiles winced at the thought, before swallowing, "….Sooooo, I've been having a little trouble sleeping for a few days".

"It's been two weeks"

"Okay, a lot"

"Stiles"

And there was that tone, the one that his Dad used when he was getting at the end of his rope and was in a desperate need for more, that tone always made guilt swell up in him. It didn't help that Stiles promised he'd be more honest with his Dad after last year's The Incident.

"I've been having dreams" Stiles then said pushing his spoon around in his milk.

"About-?"

"No, they're not nightmares just dreams, they always wake me up and I always have a headache"

Stiles did not need to look up to know his Dad was giving the Look for not telling him about said headaches.

"These headaches—"

"Nothing too bad, don't look at me like that they're not! They stop after a while, but I just can't go back to sleep"

Stiles was _**not **_mentioning the fact that the headaches were taking _**longer **_to stop, admitting that was just asking for an unneeded trip to the doctor and a _**really **_unneeded visit from the resident wolf pack.

Stiles blinked when a warm hand placed itself on his head, he looked up at his Dad.

"Okay" Jeremy said a small smile, "okay, I believe you. Now hurry up and eat your food or you'll be late for school".

Stile watched his Dad leave, before going back to his cereal.

That had been too easy.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

* * *

He was right it had been too easy.

Silently cursing his Dad for being a snitch, Stiles continued his way to class Scott behind him.

"Stiles"

"It's nothing Scott"

"Your Dad says you're getting headaches"

"My Dad is a lying lair who lies, and is getting his phone privileges revoked"

"Stiles"

"_Darn almost made it!"_ Stiles thought as his arm was grabbed and he was pulled away from the classroom door.

"I'm serious" Scott said, "why man?"

"What is there to tell?" Stiles sighed, "it's not like you can stop the headaches or the dreams"

"There are dreams too?!"

Crap.

"Look, can we not talk about this now?" Stiles said, tilting his head questioningly towards the door, thanking whatever deity was listening when the bell ranged singling that class was about to start.

The look on Scott's face told him that the Alpha wanted to talk right now screw the bell, luckily the commitment the other teen made to himself to do better in school was still going and Stiles was spared a very uncomfortable conversation…for now anyway.

"Hello class"

Stiles paused in his hunting for a pen, his body seeming to freeze.

"_That voice" _

Slowly he looked up and at the front desk, leaning back against it with his arms and legs cross was their new substitute teacher, the man was muscular with long curly blonde hair that stopped just at his shoulders, with matching thick stubble and a mustache.

"I'm you substitute teacher, Leon Pendragon"

Most of the students were distracted by the man's English accent and weird last name to notice that the man's stormy blue eyes never once strayed away from Stiles's frozen form, or the way the teen's eyes glazed over lost in dream.

_His Papa calls him his little Spark, his Mama kisses her Mighty Protector, his Grandfather is always happy to see his Helpful Healer or young Scholar, his Uncles wrestle, and tickle their little Prince and his Father ruffles his hair smiling down at his courageous Warrior. _

_The villagers call him Pendragon and kneel at his feet. _

* * *

**_Review Please!_**


End file.
